


what you don't know might hurt you

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you don't know everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you don't know might hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> So, not entirely happy with this one, but posting nonetheless! Feedback would be WONDERFUL.  
> OH, this one's not sad! That's almost happy!  
> ...or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this poem, not the characters, setting, not even the computer I typed this on!

you watch from afar  
wishing  
hoping  
dreaming  
loving  
loving things that aren't yours  
this thing, though  
this person  
he may not be yours, no  
not yet  
you're not omniscient  
you don't know everything  
not about him  
it's a crush, yes  
but not as unrequited as you think  
blind hope, this is not  
there are things you don't know  
you know your heart  
you don't know his  
you don't know everything  
what you don't know  
is that he feels the same  
the same hope  
(he feels just as hopeless as you)  
the same want  
[he's not the only pretty one here]  
the same hesitancy  
{you're both too afraid to act}  
(no wonder you're getting nowhere, both dancing around each other)  
love, you don't know it all  
this is no blind hope  
he's ~~yours~~ almost yours  
if you only  act


End file.
